


Tell Me (What is Love)

by vixx4evamyhusbands



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, D.o falling on his ass, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx4evamyhusbands/pseuds/vixx4evamyhusbands
Summary: Being in a K-pop group sucks because it’s extremely exhausting, but what’s even worse is when you become attracted to a fellow member. We are currently practising our dance routines, but my attention is stolen by the way Zitao moves. His body is glistening with sweat from the exertion of four hours worth of almost non-stop dancing.Beta'd by Scarygamer345.





	Tell Me (What is Love)

Being in a K-pop group sucks because it’s extremely exhausting, but what’s even worse is when you become attracted to a fellow member. We are currently practising our dance routines, but my attention is stolen by the way Zitao moves. His body is glistening with sweat from the exertion of four hours worth of almost non-stop dancing.

Not to mention the way his wet shirt clings to his gorgeously well-toned torso, making it easy to see the outline of his six-pack. I become so focused on his body that I miss my cue, making me fall on my ass. The other members stopped to laugh at my mistake.

“Kyungsoo-ah, why aren’t you paying attention? You have to be ready to perform this in front of millions in a _week_ and you guys can’t afford to screw up.” Our manager, Kim Seokmin, looks at me with a look of intense frustration, before he looks at the other members (who all look like they’re about to pass out), and lets out a sigh.

“You know what guys? You have been at this for long enough, so I suggest you go back to the dorm, get something to eat, and get some rest, we’ll pick this up again tomorrow.” At this, we all get up and head over to the lockers to get changed. We retrieved out bags and walk out of SM Ent. dance building, heading over to the car and almost collapsing into it.

I end up getting stuck between Minseok (which is unfortunate because he tends to fall asleep on you and drool) and Zitao (unfortunate because of reasons I’ve already mentioned). I get my phone and earphones out, to block everything out, but a hand on my wrist stops me. I look up and see Zitao staring at me intently.

“What’s up, Zitao-ah?” I whisper, so that I don’t wake the other members, and so that manager-hyung doesn’t hear.

“What was that back there? You’ve always been the most focused dancer out of all of us.” Great. I’m screwed. I don’t see how I can get out of this.

“Can I talk to you about it in private when we get back to the dorm?” He nods in agreement, and the car is cloaked in silence for the rest of the journey home.

Our dorm is made up of six building, with two of us staying in each. I share a dorm with Zitao, which makes the following conversation we’re about to have easier. Or worse, depending on how it goes.

We finally arrive at the dorm, Zitao heading straight for our building, while I follow behind. We walk into the living room, sitting on opposite couches, Zitao looking at me expectantly.

I take a deep breath, steadying my nerves. “You’re right, I wasn’t focused on my dance today. Um… I actually have something to tell you, and it’s connected to my lack of concentration that I’ve had recently, so here goes. As I’ve already said, I’ve been a little distracted”- Zitao gives me a look that tells me he knows I’m lying. – “Ok, I’ve been extremely distracted… by you.” He looks at me, confusion written all over his face.

“What do you mean? How have I been distracting you? What have I been doing?”

“Well, ok, maybe it’s not you per se, it’s more your body that’s been distracting me. In other words, I find you incredibly attractive.” Zitao gives me a scrutinising look, slowly getting up and walking over to my couch. I scoot back, until I’m at the edge and he’s looming over me, with nowhere to run.

“You’re attracted to me?” The look on his face is giving me no clues whatsoever as to what he’s thinking, so I have no idea if he wants to kill me or not.

“Relax, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable or act on it I just-“ I don’t get to finish my sentence before Zitao has his lips on me, his leg next to mine on the couch to give him leverage. The kiss is rough and passionate, but despite that his lips are soft against mine.

He swipes his tongue along the expanse of my lower lip, asking for permission to enter. I gasp, and his tongue slips in, angling his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue explores the crevices of my mouth, then joining mine in a sensual dance.

After a minute or so we have to pull away, gasping for breath. When it’s recovered, Zitao grabs my hand, pulling me up the stairs and into his room.

“So… this means you’re into me, right?” Oh god, I’m such an idiot. Why did I ask that? What guy would want to sleep with me after saying something as idiotic as that, I mean come on. Despite that, he walks me over to the side of the bed, where I sit on the edge, and he climb on top of my lap. He puts his arms around my neck, slowly grinding his hips into mine, causing a little friction, making me let out a small moan. At this, he does it again, but harder.

“Hyung, I also have something to confess. I have also been attracted to you, ever since you started tutoring me in maths. I just never said anything because, well, I didn’t want you to hate me.” I pull him in for another kiss, my hands moving down to the edge of his tank top. Once I get a good grip I briefly break the kiss to yank it off.

I throw the top somewhere on the floor and pull Zitao up on the bed, so that he is laying beneath me. I proceed to kiss my way down his neck, only stopping briefly to suck on the skin there until I see a mark blooming.

I move down his chest and begin sucking on his left nipple while I thumb the other one, before switching to the opposite. Once his nipples are hard, I resume my adventure downwards while Zitao is moaning quietly as my tongue finds its way to his navel, swirling around while I quickly pull off his sweatpants.

All that’s left covering him is his white Calvin Klein’s, which have an ever-growing wet patch, due to the excessive amount of pre-cum that is dribbling from his cock, and by this point I am almost drooling, because I have wanted to taste him for so long. Before I can stop myself, I lower myself down and trace the outline of his cock through his briefs.

I yank off his briefs and gently place my hand around his cock, giving it a soft squeeze, before moving my tongue all the way up from the base to the head. I then swipe my tongue through the slit to catch the pre-cum, placing my mouth around the head and gently sucking before engulfing half of him in the warmth of my mouth.

Zitao bucks up into my mouth, and quickly apologises to me for doing so. At this, I pull my mouth off with a pop.

“Relax, Zitao-ah, I don’t have a gag reflex. Here, I’ll prove it.” I get back to work on his cock, relaxing my jaw and throat before sliding his cock all the way down, until my nose touches the little patch of hair between his hipbones. I look up at him, and see the shock and pleasure in his eyes, before I begin to bob my head up and down, hollowing my cheeks as I go.

“Oh god, Hyung, fuck!” He threads his hands through my hair and tugs on it.

After a minute or so I pull off again, and get off the bed to strip, but before I can take off my shirt Zitao stops me, then takes it off himself. Once my shirt’s off Zitao’s eyes travel downwards to look at my chest, before they shoot straight back up to my face in shock. He must have seen the tattoo I have on the left side of my ribcage.

“You have a tattoo?” He asks as he reaches out a hand to trace it.

“Yeah, I got it two months before I applied at the company. The reason no one’s seen it is because the company won’t allow it.” To stop me from talking anymore, Zitao pulls me into another kiss, where he begins to unbuckle my pants before pulling them and my briefs down in one go.

As soon as I step out of them my cock is engulfed in the gorgeous heat of Zitao’s mouth. I place my hands in his hair before tugging on it, ang it’s all I can do to not thrust my hips forward to chase the heat.

“Oh fuck.” Is the only semi-coherent sentence I can form as Zitao swirls his tongue around the head with expert skills, lapping up the pre-cum leaks from the slit.

Before I can cum I pull on his hair to indicate that I want him to stop.

He gets the idea, and walks over to the bedside table, opening the first drawer and pulling out a bottle of KY jelly (lubricant for those of you who thinks its actual refrigerated jelly) and a condom. Those in hand, he walks back over and passes them to me. I look up at him with a question in my eyes.

“I want you to fuck me Hyung.” All I can do is nod as he lays himself down on the bed and spreads his legs apart, until he is left completely open and vulnerable to me. I take a second to appreciate the view, then crawl up the bed until I’m kneeling above him.

Without wasting another second, I uncap the lube bottle and squirt some on my hand, warming it up between them. I then spread some around Zitao’s rim, slowly inserting my index finger until it’s buried knuckle deep in his hole while his muscles clench around my finger at the stretch.

“Try to relax baby, otherwise this is going to hurt like a bitch.” I see him give a little nod before I slowly start to move my finger in and out and in again. After a bit longer I insert another finger beside the first one, and start scissoring. By the time I have four fingers in, Zitao is gasping and begging.

“Please Hyung, I need your cock so bad. I’m ready.” I grab one of the shirts from the floor and wipe my hands, before grabbing the condom and ripping the packet open. I carefully roll the condom over my cock, then grab the lube bottle, pouring a generous amount of lube on my hand and lathering my cock with it.

I slowly push my cock in until I bottom out, and I try really hard to wait for Zitao to adjust to the intrusion, even though all I want to do is thrust in and chase the heat. After about thirty seconds he gives a nod, and I pull out before slowly thrusting in again, repeating this a few times at different angles until I find his prostrate.

“Oh god, oh god Hyung, right there, fuck.” I continue thrusting, making sure to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. I hitch his leg over my shoulder, so that I can slam into him harder, and Zitao’s moans get louder.

“Hyung, I’m so close, I’m so close.” I reach down to stroke his cock in time with my thrusts.

“Cum for me baby.” My words seem to be his undoing as he cum’s on his stomach and chest as soon as the words leave my mouth.

“Fuck!” I say as I feel him clench around my cock, and after a few more thrusts I’m following in his footsteps, filling the condom as I ride out my orgasm. I’m about to pull out when someone screams.

“OH MY GOD MY INNOCENT EYES HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I WILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!” Baekhyun says as he runs out of the house in complete horror, while Zitao and I lay there in our own feeling of horror of being busted by our most innocent member.

“Fuck we are so screwed.” I say as I pull out of Zitao, hearing a whimper from him at the loss. I lean up to kiss him before tossing the used condom in the bin beside the door, and I head to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. I run it under the warm water of the tap, before bringing it back to the room to wipe Zitao’s chest, stomach, and between his legs to remove the evidence of our activity.

“Let’s worry about it tomorrow, right now I want to sleep with you beside me.” I smile at him before climbing in front of him as he had shuffled back to give me room. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me up against his chest.

“I’m glad I confessed to you.”

“Me too. Now, we really should go to sleep, so goodnight.” I smile as I feel Zitao plant a kiss on my temple.

“Goodnight.” With that, I fall into a deep and beautiful sleep, dreaming of Zitao and I walking hand in hand along the beach, as we watch the sun set below the waves.


End file.
